Dance For Your Life
by Harpell27
Summary: A dance teacher is at Hogwarts. Will Harry and Ron survive?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Harry Potter or much of anything else.  
This story takes place during Harry's sixth year. 

Everyone just settled down, first years have just been sorted and everyone is waiting for Dumbledore to give his beginning of the year speech. Suddenly a pretty young woman with brown hair with red highlights and green eyes opened the doors of the Great Hall wearing muggle clothes. She smiled and walked up to the teachers table. She stopped by Dumbledore and said something to him and took a seat next to Hagrid.  
"Who's that?" Harry asked Hermonie.  
"No clue," she answered.  
Dumbledore stood up "It's time for another year at Hogwarts. I hope that we all learn a little more this year. The Forbidden Forest is off limits. This year we have two new teachers first there is Professor Hecate is the new defense against the dark arts teacher and Professor Midkiff is the new dance teacher. This year all students are required to take dance this year." Professor Hecate was a greasy, slimy man that made Snape look nice.  
"Dance!"Hermonie cried. "Why do we have to take dance"  
"You're telling me," Ron grumbled.  
"Hey look at it this way how can we have homework in a dance class," Harry shrugged.

"Good morning class," Professor Midkiff was sitting on her desk as the Gryffindors and Slytherins walked in. "This is the biggest joke I've ever heard. Dance class. Ha, just wait until my father hears about this," Draco sneered.  
"Your father has no authority at Hogwarts have you not realized that by now. Now if everyone is done criticizing my passion can we have class"  
"We'll see"  
"Five points from Slytherin"  
"What"  
"Fine Mr. Malfoy ten. Now sit down or it'll be fifty. Like it or not I am a professor and I will be grading you and seeing as not everyone is naturally graceful the majority of your grade will be the way you interact with your partners and me. But please call me Missy"  
"Why do we have to learn dance?" Hermonie asked.  
"Did Dumbledore feel sorry for you?" Malfoy sneered.  
"You don't know when to shut up do you boy? Maybe he did, maybe my grandfather did feel sorry me. Yes Dumbledore is my grandfather, then again maybe it's because a great evil is loose and he wants as many great witches and wizards in here to protect you twits. And I am a great witch. But whatever the case may be I'm here and you will listen. And one more sass and it's detention. Dance is an art form, an expression. To dance is to be out of yourself. Larger, more beautiful, more powerful. This is power, it is glory on earth and it is yours for the taking. And it's great exercise. Oh and at the end of the year the best from each year will be performing and your parents will be invited. Now let's begin."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or much of anything else.  
This story takes place during Harry's sixth year. 

Harry, Hermonie, and Ron went up to the common room after classes. "Did you see Malfoy's face," Ron laughed.  
"No teacher has ever treated him like that," Harry agreed.  
"I bet he owls his father," Hermonie frowned.  
"So Dumbledore's not gonna listen. That's his granddaughter," Ron pointed out.  
"We have defense against the dark arts tomorrow. What do you think of Professor Hecate"  
"That we have two Snapes," Harry sighed.  
"At least this one won't favor anyone," Hermonie pointed out.  
"We hope," Ron smiled. "Doesn't he look like a Slytherin"  
Ginny walked up and sat next to Hermonie. "I love dance class. Missy is so cool"  
Missy walked into the Gryffindor common room. "Harry could you come with me"  
"Um yeah," Harry walked out with Missy. They went to her classroom. "What's the matter"  
"I wanted to give you something," she handed him a cd.  
"What is this"  
"Didn't you ever wonder where all your parents money came from? Your mother sang for a living. She's the one that taught me about music in fact"  
"Did you know my mum"  
"Yeah"  
"How"  
"I lived next door to you"  
"What was she like"  
"Please Harry I can't think of the past"  
"Why not"  
"Because... I can't"  
"Why," Harry persisted.  
"It hurts too much ok"  
"Why"  
"I understand how you feel Harry. Like you have to overcome something. You feel like you have to be great but you don't know if you can. Like everyone is watching you waiting to see how you'll react or what you'll do. Waiting to see if you succeed or if you will fail"  
"Yeah that's it exactly. How did you know"  
"I felt that way too growing up. We're alike Harry. If you ever need to talk my door's open. Now go or you'll miss curfew"  
"Bye Missy. I hope I can help you too," he left.  
"You already have Harry. You already have."

"Good Morning class," Professor Hecate walked in. "Today we'll be learning about vampires. What do you know?"  
Seamus spoke up "They can't stand the sun"  
"No, silly muggle superstition. Totally and completely false"  
"They're really pale," Lavander said.  
"No," Hecate shook his head. "You'd think you were all muggles. Vampires are immortal and have to drink blood at least once a month tho stay alive. That's why they are so dangerous, they look like us. They're not afraid of garlic, a cross doesn't hurt them, forget all that junk. Now how can you kill a vampire?"  
"A stake through it's heart?" Harry guessed.  
"Yes, yes but not because of all that foolishness again but because if you puncture any living creature's heart it's likely to die. Now what's the other way?"  
Hermonie spoke up "Cut off it's head"  
"Yes," Hecate smiled. "5 points for Gryffindor."

At supper they all sat talking. "I like Professor Hecate, he's tough but fair. I think we'll learn a lot," Hermonie told them.  
"At least we'll learn something," Harry laughed.  
"I think he might last," Ron said. "He doesn't seem to be the type that would scared off"  
"Harry what did Missy say to you last night?"Ginny asked.  
""My mum used to sing," Harry looked at Missy, who was in a lively conversation with Hagrid.  
"Really"  
"You want to hear"  
"Sure"  
They got done eating and walked up to the Gryffindor tower. "Wait here," he ran up and got his cd and brought it to the common room. He it opened up and they saw a miniature of his mum. She was wearing a pretty green robe. She smiled and started to sing as they all listened.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter or much of anything else.  
This story takes place during Harry's sixth year. 

Harry, Ron, Hermonie and Ginny were walking toward Hagrid's when they heard voices coming from Hagrid's hut. "Then 'em and Buckbeak took off and that's all I know," Hagrid said.  
"Thank you Hagrid, I had to know"  
"Is that Missy?" Ginny whispered.  
"I don't understand why you just don't tell 'em. You and 'em well you were practically brother and sister when you were little," Hagrid said.  
"I know Hagrid and I will it's just... I mean... He just," she began to cry.  
"I know Missy, I know"  
"I gotta go"  
"Let's go," Harry, Ron, Hermonie, and Ginny ran behind the greenhouses. "Why would Missy want to know how Sirius escaped?" Harry asked.  
"I don't know Harry," Hermonie watched Missy walk up to the castle. "Well Missy isn't telling us something," Ron stomped his foot. "She knew Harry when he was little but won't talk about it, I'm guessing Hagrid was talking about you and her being as close as siblings and why would she care about Sirius"  
"Maybe she knew Sirius too," Hermonie guessed. "I mean he was your dad's best friend right? If she knew your family maybe she knew him too"  
"That would make sense but why won't she talk to Harry?" Ginny asked.  
"She's hiding something that's why." Harry walked off.

"OK class today we are learning how to ballroom dance," Missy hopped off her desk.  
"Which happens to be Miss Missy's favorite dance," Charlie stood in the doorway.  
"Charlie Weasley," she threw a paper weight at his head. "Get out of my classroom"  
He ducked out of the way, "Missy calm down"  
"Go away Charlie"  
"I need to speak to you"  
"No you've said quite enough thank you"  
"Missy that was a long time ago"  
"Go back to your dragons Charlie"  
"Come with me"  
"I'm teaching a class Charlie. Leave"  
"Missy I'm sorry. I was young, I was stupid, I was scared. Please Missy I didn't think, " he held a single yellow rose.  
Missy looked at the rose and a small smile appeared on her face for a few seconds. "I have a class"  
"Can we talk at lunch"  
She took in a deep breath, "Sure"  
"Thanks Missy," he laid the rose on her desk. "See you at lunch"  
"No I don't think so Charlie"  
"But you just said"  
"You'll have to earn it"  
"How?" Charlie smiled.  
"Be my dance partner"  
"Of course," he took her in his arms and whirled her around the room.

"What did Charlie do to Missy?" Hermonie asked Ron."How am I supposed to know?" Ron cried.  
Ginny looked around, "Oh Hermonie I left my book in Missy's room, come with me." She dragged her out of the Great Hall.  
"Ginny you're class isn't until after lunch. how did you leave your book there?"  
"I didn't," they walked to Missy's door and listened.  
"You hurt me Charlie," Missy told him. "Over a name. You're no better than a Malfoy"  
Charlie sighed, "I know Missy and I'm sorry"  
"I'm gonna kill that rat. I never liked him anyway"  
"He's well protected Missy"  
"He destroyed my family. All I have left is Reamus"  
"You have Harry too"  
"Harry," she whispered. "He'll want all kinds of answers I can't give him right now"  
"The longer you put it off the more you will hurt him"  
"I know, that's why I took this job to tell Harry and help protect this kids"  
"Tell Harry and stop going by Midkiff. Are you ashamed of your father?"  
"Never I go by Midkiff cause grandfather thinks it best."  
"What did you tell the order?"  
"They can keep it. The old bat hated me more than my dad."  
Ginny and Hermonie walked away "Reamus she's related to Mr. Lupin?" Hermonie asked.  
"What did she the order?"  
"What is she keeping from Harry?"  
"I don't know but we need to get to class."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter or much of anything else.  
This story takes place during Harry's sixth year. 

After classes Charlie walked up to Ron, Harry and Hermonie. "Harry do me a favor would you"  
"Sure Charlie what do you want?" Harry looked at Charlie.  
"Don't harass Missy about her past. Well not right now anyway give her time. She just lost someone very close to her and she well she gets upset when she thinks about the past"  
"Who did she lose"  
"She'll tell you when she's ready"  
"Ok I will Charlie"  
"Thanks you're a good man Harry, " Charlie looked at Harry and it looked like he was about to say something else when Ron interrupted him.  
"How come Harry's a man and I'm a little kid"  
"Cause you still have dirt on your nose," Charlie smiled and walked away.  
"Well you do," Hermonie told Ron.  
"I'm going to talk to Missy," Harry walked to Missy's classroom.  
"Oh hi Harry," Missy looked up from her notes.  
"Missy I've lost someone very close to me lately too and if you want to talk to me you can"  
"Oh Harry you're so grown up. It's me who should be saying that to you"  
"Tell me something about my parents something that no one else would tell me"  
"I remember when they first found out that Lily was pregnant"  
"Were they happy"  
"Well not at first. You see they hadn't planned on having you quite yet. Lily sacrificed her career for you. And she never regretted it ever"  
"And my Dad"  
"Your father was thrilled after the initial shock and he loved you more than life itself"  
"Did you know Sirius"  
Missy closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, "Yeah I knew them all Peter, Reamus, and Sirius"  
"That's who I lost. He was my godfather"  
"I know. Harry I'm your godmother now"  
"What"  
"When you were born and they decided that Sirius would be your godfather I told them you also needed a godmother. So Lily said that if something happened to her and James and Sirius that I could be your godmother"  
"Is that why Dumbledore always looked out for me"  
"One of the reasons. My grandfather never does anything for only one reason"  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk"  
"Not yet but I will. I'm sorry Harry I know I'm not being fair but this is hard for me"  
"I know Missy it's ok," Harry walked to the door.  
"My last name is Black," she blurted out.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter or much of anything else.  
This story takes place during Harry's sixth year. 

"What?" Harry froze.  
"My name is Missy Black." "But"  
"Yes, Harry Sirius is my father"  
"And no one ever told me he had a kid"  
"I gotta go"  
Harry grabbed her arm. "That's why Charlie broke up with because he found out your last name was Black"  
"Yes"  
"That... that...That jerk"  
"What did you think at first before you learned the truth"  
"That Sirius was a jerk but I wouldn't have blaimed you"  
"Charlie didn't either it change that fact that I was a Black"  
"You still love him"  
"I'll always love him but I'm not sure if I could forgive him. He'll have to do something drastic"  
"So who's your mother"  
"Her name was Irene. She was killed before your parents were"  
"Wow. No wonder the dementors couldn't get to Sirius he lost just about everything in a short time"  
"Five days"  
"We'll talk more when you can handle it"  
"Thanks Harry."

They walked into the Great Hall for supper, "So Missy is Sirius's daughter?" Hermonie asked.  
"Yeah hey did Charlie leave?" Harry looked around.  
"I don't know, " Ron shrugged.  
"I just saw him," Ginny sat down next to Harry.  
"I wonder where he is"  
Suddenly the lights dimmed and music started. Charlie walked in and smiled.

"They say it's a man's world  
Well, that cannot be denied  
But what good's a man's world  
Without a woman by your side  
And so i will wait  
Until that moment you decide  
That i'm your man  
And you're my girl  
That i'm the sea  
And you're the pearl  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two  
A king ain't a king  
Without the pow'r behind the throne  
A prince is a pauper. Babe,  
Without a chick to call his own  
So please, darling, choose me  
I don't wanna rule alone  
Tell me,  
I'm your king  
And you're my queen  
That no one else  
Can come between  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two  
Don't you know  
Lancelot had guinevere  
Mrs. Claus has old st. Nick  
Romeo had juliet  
And liz, well, she has her dick  
They say it takes two to tango  
Well, that tango's child's play  
So take me to the dance floor  
And we'll twist the night away  
Just like frankie avalon  
Had his favorite mouseketeer  
I dream of a lover, babe,  
To say the things 1 long to hear  
So come closer baby,  
Oh and whisper in my ear  
That you're my girl  
And i'm your boy  
That you're my pride  
And i'm your joy  
That i'm the sand  
And you're the tide  
I'll be the groom  
If you'll be my bride  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two  
It takes two, baby  
It takes two"

Missy looked at Charlie and started laughing. "That has got to be your worst one ever but I did miss them," she ran to Charlie and gave him and hug.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter or much of anything else.  
This story takes place during Harry's sixth year. 

"Good morning class," Missy smiled as the students filed in.  
"Missy how did you and Charlie get together?" Lavender asked.  
"I don't believe that is on today's agenda"  
"Please," Parvati pleaded.  
"Very well," Missy began. "We met in first year and I hated him. Sorry Ron but I did. I thought he was cocky and conceited and full of himself"  
"Wow what a romanic beginning," Draco sneered.  
"5 points from Slytherin. Anyway after he got on the house team he was insufferable and for some reason hounded me. Well it wasn't any big secret that I loved to dance even back then. So during a dance in our fifth year I decided that there was no one who wouldn't step on my feet so I went by myself."

Flashback

Charlie walked into the Great Hall in black jeans and a white shirt. He made his way to the middle of the Great Hall and everyone moved away. He looked at Missy.

Look at you baby  
Standing in the shadows, wondering what I'm doing here  
Wishing something would happen, maybe I could disappear  
She walks in with that look in her eye  
Somehow she doesn't even have to try  
Just kick off your shoes, get on the floor  
This is what we came here for  
Oooooh, you've got to break it down  
You've got to get it out  
Just get on the floor  
Everybody wonders when they look at you  
Everybody wonders what you're gonna do  
You got it all wrapped up you do  
Everybody wonders when they look at, look at you  
Look at you baby, look at you baby  
In the middle of the dance floor lights shinin' on my face  
Twistin', shoutin' there was no doubt people dancing all over the place  
Out of the corner of my eye she said why don't you come and give it a try  
Get on the floor, just kick off your shoes  
You ain't got a thing to lose  
Oooooh, you've got to break it down  
It's time to get it out  
Just get on the floor  
Everybody wonders when they look at you  
Everybody wonders what you're gonna do  
You got it all wrapped up you do  
Everybody wonders when they look at, look at you  
Look at you baby, look at you baby  
Look at you, look at you baby  
Look at you, look at you baby  
Look at you, look at you baby  
Ooooh, Whoooooa, Whoooooa, baby  
Look at you, look at you baby  
Look at you, look at you baby  
Look at you, look at you baby  
Ooooh, Whoooooa, Whoooooa, baby  
I was standing in the shadows wondering what I'm doing here  
Wishin' something would happen so that I could disappear  
She breaks the silence with a move of her hips  
You better hang on don't want to lose your grip  
Kick off your shoes, get on the floor  
This is what we're waiting for  
Oooooh, you've got to break it down  
You've got to get it out. Just get on the floor  
Everybody wonders when they look at you  
Everybody wonders what you're gonna do  
You got it all wrapped up you do  
Everybody wonders when they look at, look at you  
Look at you baby, look at you baby

"Dumbledore sir do you think we should step in," Professor McGonagall asked.  
"I don't see any harm in letting it go on yet. Maybe this is exactly what those two need"  
"Yes of course sir but hasn't it been all of our experiences that those two could turn explosive at any moment?" Poppy put in.  
"Well then we'll step in at that point." Dumbledore put his attention back to the two at the dance floor.  
Missy laughs "Jealous Charlie"  
"I can dance just as well"  
"Oh yeah," She smirks.  
Charlie whirled around and smiled.

You broke my heart,  
'Cause I couldn't dance.  
You didn't even want me around,  
And now I'm back, to let you know,  
I can really shake 'em down.  
Do you love me?

Charlie starts dancing and his friend Tom starts sing backup.

(I can really move)Do you love me?  
(I'm in the groove)  
Ah,Do you love me?  
(Do you love me)  
Now that I can dance,  
(Dance.)  
Watch me now,  
Oh,(work, work.)  
Oh, work it all baby,  
(Work, work.)  
Well, you're drivin' me crazy,  
(Work, work.)  
With a little bit of soul now,  
(Work.)  
I can mash-potato,  
(I can mash-potato.)  
And I can do the twist,  
(I can do the twist.)  
Now tell me baby,  
(Tell me baby.)  
Do you like it like this?  
(Do you like it like this)  
Tell me,  
(Tell me,)  
Tell me.  
Do you love me?  
(Do you love me)  
Now, do you love me?  
(Do you love me)  
Now, do you love me?  
(Do you love me)  
Now that I can dance,  
(Dance.)  
Watch me now,  
Hey,(work, work.)  
Oh, shake it up, shake it.  
(Work, work,)  
Oh, shake 'em, shake 'em down.  
(Work, work,)  
Oh, little bit of soul now.  
(Work.Work, work,)  
Oh, shake it, shake it baby.  
(Work, work,)  
Oh, you're driving me crazy.  
(Work, work,)  
Oh, don't get lazy.  
(Work.)  
I can mash-potato,  
(I can mash-potato.)  
I can do the twist,  
(I can do the twist.)  
Well now tell me baby,  
(Tell me baby.)  
Do you like it like this?  
(Do you like it like this)  
Tell me,  
(Tell me,)  
Tell me.  
Do you love me?  
(Do you love me)  
Now, do you love me?  
(Do you love me)  
Now, do you love me?  
(Do you)

Tina who was a friend of Missy's said "Wow he can dance"  
"Um no. But you do realize that this means war?" Missy tossed her hair.  
"You mean a dance off?" Charlie asked.  
"Of course and it's my turn," Missy starts dancing.

1, 2, 3  
1, 2, 3  
Ow! Uh! Alright! Uh!  
Got to know how to pony  
Like Bony Maronie  
Mash potato  
Do the alligator  
Put your hand on your hips, yeah  
Let your backbone slip  
Do the Watusi  
Like my little Lucy

Charlie started dancing next to her.

Wow! Uh!  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I need somebody to help me say it one time  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Wooooow!  
Wow! Uh!  
You know I feel alright!  
Huh! I feel pretty good y'all  
Uh! Huh!  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I need somebody to help me say it one time  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Charlie grabbed Missy's hand and twirled her around. Suddenly they became dance partners.

Oooooooow!  
Playing, it is a habit  
With long tall Sally  
Twistin' with Lucy  
Doin' the Watusi  
Roll over on your back  
I like it like that  
Do that Jerk-uh  
Watch me work y'all  
Ow, Do it!  
Wow, Do it!  
Just watch me do it  
Ah help me  
Ah help me  
Ah help me  
Ah help me

The song ended and Missy stared at Charlie. "What was that"  
"I thought we danced well together"  
"Go away Charlie."


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened next?" Lavender asked.  
"Did you see what great dance partners you were and fell madly in love?" Parvati asked.  
"Well no," Missy smiled.  
"So if that didn't convince you what did?" Lavender asked.  
"Bill."

"Yo Missy," Bill yelled running down the hall.  
"Hey what's up?" Missy stopped to talk to him.  
"Why don't you like Charlie"  
"Um cause he's arrogant and stuck up and full of himself"  
"He does that cause he doesn't think he is good enough for you. Here," he handed her a piece of paper and walked off.  
Missy walked outside and sat under a tree and unfolded the piece of paper Bill gave her.

Dear Missy,  
I know I'm never going to give this to you but I have to write it. Missy I love you. I've loved you ever since first year. I love you more than I'll ever love anyone. Anyway I just had to tell someone and I guess that this piece of paper is as good as anything else. I jusst wished you loved me back.

Yours forever, Charlie 


	8. Chapter 8

"Charlie," Missy ran into the Gryffindor common room. "Hey Charlie, can I talk to you for a second?"

They walked outside. "What did you need?" Charlie asked.

"Bill gave me the note."

"He did what?" Charlie scrunched up his nose.

"Yeah I know I've been mean but that note was beautiful. I could give us a try."

"Well I meant every single word."

"I know well I have to go the Potions but we'll talk at lunch ok," she walked off.

Charlie ran off to look for Bill, "Bill?"

"Yes," Bill was sitting in the library.

"What did you give her?"

"Oh here I made too. And you're welcome."

"This is the cheesiest thing I've ever read. I sound like a sap."

"What did she say?"

"That the note was beautiful and that we would have lunch."

"Alright now don't expect your big bro to always bail you out like that ok?"

Charlie sat down, "I'm confuse."

"Girls dig sappy crap."

"Oh."

End flashback

Missy laughed, "Now I didn't know till later that Charlie didn't write that note. I was mad when I first found out but I was already starting to fall in love with by that time."

"That was so dishonest," Hermione shouted. "Why did you let him get anyway with it?"

"Because Bill was the one to blame Charlie was innocent." The Bell rang, "We'll continue this later."


End file.
